


The Disrobement of Daniel Jackson

by LadyD16



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-05
Updated: 2008-07-05
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyD16/pseuds/LadyD16
Summary: Summary:  Written after they announced that the series was cancelled, just after reading Michael’s final blog, and the end of Season 10 was looming.





	The Disrobement of Daniel Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes:

Note - This is very,very sad    
Date Written: June 22, 2007  
Season:  At the very end  
Spoilers:  None; feel free to substitute bandana with helmet or boonie cap

Disclaimer: Though I wish it could be true, (really, really wish this)…I’ll never own them, which makes me very sad.

Warnings: Kleenex needed.  This will make you cry; it makes me cry.  This story is related to a "character" death, sort of.  But not what you think.

* * *

Daniel with vest, backpack, helmet, and gear stepped through the gate to take him back home.  
  
He walked slowly down the ramp on the other side. Head hung low, as he heard the familiar sound of the gate closing behind him.  
  
The lights always bright were now gradually fading.   
  
The normal sounds now silent, except for the echo of his boots on the ramp.  
  
Halfway down, he stopped.   
  
Lifting his hands, Daniel untied his bandana and mussed his hair while scratching his head.   
  
Readjusting his glasses, he looked around the room in the fading light, then up toward the control room and up beyond that to the briefing room.  
  
A sigh overwhelming with deep anguish left his lips; the echo was heard forever more.  
  
He unsnapped his pack, grabbing a strap to lower it to the ramp.  
  
Unzipping his black vest, he reached in to transfer his journal to his pants pocket. Then pushed the vest up and off his shoulders to let it slide past his arms to drop away.  
  
He unbuckled his holster and gun and leaned down bending his knees to place them on the vest next to his backpack and bandana on the ramp.  
  
Clad in military boots, his standard black tee, and fatigue pants, he turned once more to gaze up at the gate.   
  
Even inactive it was majestic; demanding nothing less than utter respect.  
  
Daniel tightly wrapped his arms around his chest for needed support then forced a smile beyond tears. Freezing the moment in his mind to keep deep inside forever, he forced himself turn away.  
  
Once facing front, he was clad in a long sleeve blue buttoned shirt, jeans, and loafers. The journal held tightly in his hands.  
  
Everyone else had gone.  
  
As Daniel slowly walked down the rest of the ramp, the light had nearly dimmed. By the time he had reached the gateroom door, there was no light left.  
  
As the gateroom door opened slowly, he reached out needing to touch something. His palm met a familiar wall. He ran his hands over the smooth cool surface and remembered how this was his home for over ten years.   
  
A tear glistened in his eye but buried within him he felt a deep sense of accomplishment. Daniel closed his eyes letting his hand drop and turned to face the door.  
  
He reached into a pocket and took out a small note.  
  
Lowering himself shakily to the floor, he gently laid his journal just inside the door. And there he stayed for minutes on minutes looking reverently at the journal while lightly brushing its weathered surface with his fingertips. He thought back over the ten years of writing in many just like it and the lifetime of adventures they held.   
  
He tried to hold them in, but one tear escaped, trailing down a cheek to fall and land with a small splash on top of the journal followed quickly by another. He left them there...  
  
He placed the small piece of paper atop the journal.   
  
Finally, he removed his glasses, cleaned them with the bottom of his shirt, and placed them gently on top of the note.  
  
After a moment more, Daniel pulled himself back up, took a long deep breath while wiping the tears off with the back of one of his sleeves and continued through the door. With one foot raised and the other preparing to follow, he hesitated taking the next step.   
  
He turned around to take in the splendor of the gate highlighted by only the light cast from the open door. It had been his salvation, inspiration, lifeline, portal to the unknown, and connection to friends that he promised he would carry with him always. He would deeply miss this.   
  
A smile tugging at his lips, he turned away from the gate one last time and stepped forward.  
  
The gateroom door started closing behind him, as Michael walked away slowly.   
  
[ _somewhere someone was clapping and sobbing incessantly._ ]  
  
  
The light of the closing door illuminated the small piece of paper, magnified in part by Daniel’s glasses, which simply read…  
  
 _~Goodbye, Daniel~_  
  
  
The En-  
 _I just can’t say it_.  
:`(

 

 

 

 


End file.
